I wish I was little again
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Written for spot'scrazygirl! Enjoy it my Dark Jedi! Rate T for safety! De-aged Reid. Not Slash!
1. The fight and taken!

**A/N: Helloooooo my Imperial Storm Army! And welcome new Dark Jedi! What's this a new story! Gasp! This was requested by ****spot'scrazygirl! Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with school and wanted to wrap up the 'The Little Things' first as well. But my Dark Jedi Knight your request is finally here! Whee! Now without further ado, let's get this party started! **

**Summary: Reid and Morgan get into a fight while on a case. Upset Reid wishes that sometimes he wasn't an adult. He just may get his wish. The UnSub captures Reid and takes him! AH! But a certain someone comes and saves him! YAY! And this certain someone also grants Reid's wish.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes throughout are my own-so grammar nazi's be gone with you!**

**The fight and taken!**

"-and did you that-" Reid was cut off.

"Sweetie we love you, but you're doing it again." Garcia said.

Reid blushed. He averted his gaze to the floor and shuffled on his feet. The others but Morgan laughed.

"Sorry." Reid mumbled.

"It's okay kiddo. But nows not the time for a lecture. We need to catch the UnSub before anyone is else taken." Rossi said.

"Yes sir." Reid said and went to his map.

Morgan silent thanked god that that was over. He loved his baby brother to death but the rambling got on his nerves and since he has a killer migraine, he can't stand to hear his baby brother ramble on like that.

A few hours went by and Reid managed to find the hidden dumpsite they were looking for. It was secluded in the woods off the highway bend.

With that they took off. Reid lead them the site and their they found a mass grave of bodies. They assumed they were the first victims.

"Alright. Morgan, Reid stay here and get the CSU down here and see what you can find, The rest of us will split up and look around." Hotch said.

"Be careful guys, this place has very steep hills and drops." Reid said.

"We'll be careful Spence. Don't worry." JJ said in a soft motherly tone.

Reid nodded and watched them go off to explore the woods. He turned back to the bodies and began examining them while Morgan called for the CSU.

"Find anything?" Morgan asked.

"No. But did you know that a body-" Reid started.

"REID! I DON'T WANT TO KNOW! WHEN I WANT TO KNOW I'LL ASK YOU! BUT FOR NOW JUST SHUT UP AND DO YOUR GODDAMN JOB!" Morgan shouted.

Reid flinched. He nodded and went back to examining the bodies. The two never noticed the figure in the tree watching them.

The figure smiled crookedly. He had his next victim. He was a handsome one too. He would enjoy breaking him. He laughed evilly to himself and disappeared.

Reid didn't find much, except the bodies had numbers carved into them, either on their chest or their back. He stood and let the CSU do their job. He headed back to the SUV and opened the back door and sat on the seat like a child in time out. He looked over his big brother and saw him talking to the head of the CSU. When he looked over Reid looked away. Morgan shook his head and sighed.

A voice brought Reid out of his thoughts.

"Huh?" He asked.

"I said are you okay Handsome? You seem upset." Emily said.

"I-I just-" Reid sighed. "I was rambling again and it made Morgan mad so he yelled at me to 'shut up and do my goddamn job.' I didn't mean to make mad."

Emily was seeing red! How dare Morgan yell at their baby brother like that? Yeah his rambling got annoying but that was one of the things they loved about their Boy Genius! She was going to kill him!

"Emily wait!" Reid called.

Emily turned to him her gaze softened when she the woebegone look in his eyes.

"Please, just-just sit with me?" He asked.

"Of course Handsome." Emily smiled.

She would kill Morgan later. Right now her little brother just wanted her to be with him. So they chit chatted until it was time to head back. This time instead of riding with Morgan like he usually would, Reid rode with Hotch and Rossi while the girls rode with Morgan.

The men noticed that Reid was awfully quiet. Sometimes a quiet Reid was not a good sign. Hotch and Rossi exchanged worried glances.

"Reid? You okay?" Hotch asked.

"M'fine." Reid said softly.

"Then what's up kiddo? You're awfully quiet." Rossi pointed out.

"I just have a headache." Reid said.

"Reid you're lying. Now tells what's wrong." Hotch demanded.

Reid told them about the argument. The father figures assured Reid that everything was okay, and his rambling was useful on cases when it called for it. Reid only nodded. He still didn't feel up for talking. Hotch and Rossi exchanged glances again. They were going to have long discussion with Morgan.

Later that night

Reid always roomed with Morgan but Reid didn't want to stay with Morgan, so Hotch offered him to stay with him. Reid quickly took the offer and moved his stuff to Hotch's room. Hotch pinned a glare on Morgan that said 'You are in so much trouble. I'm absolutly furious with you!'. Morgan gulped. He tried apologizing, but his little brother avoided like the plague and he snapped at Reid for that as well.

'I hope you forgive sooner or later kid. I miss my little brother.' He thought to himself. He went inside his room and headed for bed.

In Hotch's room, Hotch was talking on the phone with Strauss and Reid was staring out the window watching the meteor shower.

'Sometimes I wish I weren't an adult.' Reid thought.

Reid got up and put his shoes on. He told Hotch he was going for a walk and he'd be back soon. Hotch nodded his approval but pointed to his gun, and phone. Reid took them with him.

Reid started his walk and continued to watch the meteor shower. He came across a park and sat down on one of the swings, rocking back and forth.

'Sometimes I wish I were kid. It seems they have it easier.' He thought.

Reid was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't noticed the figure creeping up behind him. Reid suddenly shivered and stood up. He looked up and saw the figure.

"Well hello there Handsome." He said.

"Who are you?" Reid asked.

"Nevermind that. Come with me. I'll take you away from those bad people." He said.

"No!" Reid shouted and he bolted.

The figure followed him. Reid ran as fast his long legs could carry him, but the UnSub caught up and grabbed Reid by the back of his shirt. Reid struggled. He clocked the UnSub with his elbow and took off. The UnSub tackled him to the ground. The pair wrestled. Reid putting up a decent fight but the UnSub managed to subdue him. He tied Reid's hand behind his back and pulled to his feet. Reid thrashed to get away. He opened his mouth to call for help but the UnSub quickly gagged him and it was muffled. Unable to get Reid to move with all his thrashing he put him to sleep. The UnSub smiled crookedly again and carried Reid bridal style to his van and he gently laid him down.

The UnSub palmed his cheek lovingly and closed the door. He got into the drivers seat and drove off. Unknown to the both of them Reid had a 'guardian angel' looking after him.

**Oh snaps son! Okay first chappie done! Next chappie coming on the way!**

**Until next time! Join me newcomers on the Dark Side!**


	2. So you wished it

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm glad you guys are liking this so far! Though I knew my regular Dark Jedi would love it! Sorry for the delay! The plot bunnies were wrecking havoc in my brain...damn bunnies. Anywho. English class was fun today! We talked about the Ninja Turtles and how Michaelangelo is the most epic, awesomest turtle ever! I love Mikey! He's my dude! *Sweatdrop* Right...Ahem let's get going shall we? When we last saw our heroes and heroines Reid and Morgan got into a fight! Gasp! And Reid was taken! NO! But Reid has a 'guardian angel' looking after him! Yay! Let's see what goes on!**

**A/N 2: 'FBI's Most Youngest will be updated tomorrow! I'm still figuring somethings out.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistake-I think you all get the gist now.**

**So you wished it...**

Hotch rolled over and shut off his cell phone alarm. He groaned and got up to take a shower. Once down he came back into the room and saw his second son's bed was empty.

"Reid?" He called. "Reid?"

No answer.

Hotch swore he came back last night. Although he went to bed after he talked to Strauss and he left for his walk. Hotch looked around the room and found Reids shoes, phone, and gun were missing. Hotch called Rossi to see if he had seen him this morning but Rossi hadn't. Hotch began to panic. If Reid wasn't here, where was he?

"Rossi, I think Reid's missing." Hotch told him realizing he was still connected to Rossi. He hung and there was a knock at the door.

Hotch allowed the others to step in and saw Reid wasn't there. Hotch told while he was talking to Strauss Reid went for a walk. When he went to bed he could've sworn he had come back.

Morgan felt his heart sink. He and Reid had gotten into a fight yesterday. Well two if count him snapping at poor Reid for avoiding him like the plague. Guilt hit him like a ton of bricks. He hoped his little brother was okay. If something happened to him, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Have you tried calling him?" JJ asked.

"No. Not yet." Hotch said dialing Reids number.

_Hello. You have SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. I can't come to the phone right now so please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have a nice day._

"Voice mail. Reid always answers right away." Hotch said.

"Well I'm not going to sit here and twidle my thumbs! My Baby Boy needs me!" Garcia said typing furiously on her laptop.

The others started to build a profile and try to figure out why their Boy Genius was taken from them.

Elsewhere

Reid moaned lowly as he came awake. He lifted his head and opened his eyes. He looked around and saw he was in a basement. His hands were bound behind him and his ankles to the legs of the chair he was tied too, he also noticed he still gagged cause he was only breathing through his nose.

He stuggled against his bindings but his captor bound him tightly. No magic trick was going to get him out if this.

"Awake I see. Good good we can get started." The UnSub said.

Reid wondered what this UnSub was going to do to him. His eyes widened when he saw the giant knife. He started to struggle again.

"No struggling dear one. Wouldn't want to die so quickly now do you?" He asked.

The UnSub jabbed the knife into his shoulder and all but yanked it back out. Reid couldn't but flinch and wince, but he didn't want to give into the UnSub and scream so he remained silent.

"No need to put on a brave face for me. You can scream. No one will hear you though." The UnSub cooed as he jabbed the knife in his bicep, then began cutting his stomach.

Reid couldn't help gasp, but at least he wasn't screaming. He closed his eyes and the only he could think of was his wish.

'I wish I were a kid.' He thought.

_So you wished it so shall it be._

Reid opened his eyes at the soft voice. But there was no one there but him and the UnSub. He gasped again when the UnSub made a small cut on his neck.

'Help me! Hotch! Rossi, JJ, Emily! Garcia! Morgan!' He yelled in his head.

_I can help you. Even grant your wish._

'Who are you? Why can't I see you?' He asked.

_You'll see me. As for who I am, you'll know in due time. Now then your wish comes at a price. _

'What's the price?' He asked. He was glad when the UnSub stopped his attack.

"I'm going to go get the first aid. Be good now." The UnSub cooed. He lovingly palmed Reid's cheek and headed upstairs.

_I can't reveal that at this time. Now I can help and grant your wish, but you must agree to pay the price when the time comes. Deal?_

**Cliffy! Yeah I know I'm evil. But I'm on the Dark Side, of course I'm evil! Contest time! If you can guess Reid's angel and/or the price he has to pay, you can a get a one shot or multi chapter of either baby Reid or adult Reid! May the Force be with you my Dark Jedi!**

**Until next time! *Plays Lego Star Wars 2.* Reid was right. This is fun!**


	3. so shall it be

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I super sorry my Dark Jedi for the delay, but updates this week and possibly next may be slow. I got called home Wedneday night due to a family emergency and I got called home last night as well and the outcome so far does not look good. I haven't really slept so forgive for missing detail and all the mistakes. Again sorry guys, but we all know shit happens. So without further ado, let's get rolling! When we last saw our heroes and heroines Reid had woken up in the basement of the UnSub and now can escape and have his wish granted! But at what price? Let's find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes-oh screw it!**

**...so shall it be.**

Station

The BAU family was all in a flurry trying to find their missing family member. And not just any family member. The baby of the family. Spencer Reid. The baby of the famous BAU family in the clutches of their latest UnSub.

Morgan paced the floor and a bunch of worse case scenarios and 'what if's' flooded his mind.

'I shouldn't have argued with him. I shouldn't have yelled. He'd still be here if it weren't for me! Why do I have to be such an ass!?' He mentally beat himself.

Garcia typed away trying to locate her baby, but this UnSub is one tough cookie. Her baby's phone signal was bouncing around everywhere. This UnSub was smart, she'll give him that. But she was determined.

"I think the UnSub might've been prepared for us. He's bouncing Reid's phone signal everywhere. I can't get lock on it. But believe my partners in crime busting, I will find our sweet baby and then we can take him home where I'll lock him in lair for the rest of his life." Garcia said without looking up from her computers.

The others smiled. Garcia was in 'Mama Bear' mode. When she's in the mode watch out! You might lose more than your social life!

Morgan and Hotch turned back to Reid's map he was working on before he disappeared. He marked all the dumpsites and abduction sites. Then circled the UnSubs comfort zone. The park where Reid was snatched from is in that comfort zone! The realization hit Hotch like a ton of bricks!

"I think I might know where Reid is. Garcia background check the homes in the UnSubs comfort zone!" Hotch commanded.

"Yes sir!" She exclaimed.

Elsewhere

_Do we have a deal?_

'Deal!' Reid exclaimed.

_So you have wished it so it shall be. Young Spencer Reid time to go back in time._

The UnSub came back to the basement to finish Reid off when he the news the FBI was coming to the neighborhood in search of him.

"I need to finish the kid off and dump his body. Or I could keep him. He is quite beautiful." The UnSub smirked.

The UnSub reached the basement and noticed another figure standing in front of his prey.

"Who are you!?" He demanded.

"Chill out! Jeez! Your more uptight than two brothers I know. As for who I am I won't be around long enough for you to know." Loki said. "Now then. What do you say we get you out here?"

Reid nodded sluggishly. He was beginning to feel the effects of blood loss.

"Poor boy. You lost a blood. Never fear! Loki is here!" He said.

"No! He's not going anywhere! Neither are you!" The UnSub raised Reid's gun.

"Puh lease! Like that toy can harm me." Loki said.

The UnSub was seeing red. He fired a shot and that gave him an idea! The boys family was their way to get him, if can make the UnSub fire a shot maybe they'd hear them. Loki listened for moment and heard sirens getting closer.

'Perfect.' He thought. 'Now to get this one home.'

"Well? You gonna shoot me or what?" Loki challenged.

"You sonvabitch!" The UnSub roared. He fired the shot.

True to his word Loki was un fazed. He playfully yawned and hit the UnSub with the same bullet he hit him with. The UnSub fell to the ground holding his arm and crying in pain. Loki rolled his eyes at the pathtic human.

He turned back to the boy and saw he had lost consiousness. He had to work fast! The family heard the shots and were upstairs searching the place.

Loki freed Reid and granted his wish. Reid was no longer 26. But 2. He even healed some of his wounds for him, but he still needed a doctor. His thoughts were interupted by the BAU family busting the door in and running down stairs.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan demanded his gun trained on Loki.

The others cuffed the UnSub and took him outside.

"This is him." Loki stated calmly.

"No that's a baby. Where's my agent?" Hotch asked.

"Again this is him. Look I'll explain later but your baby needs a hospital." Loki said.

They looked at the baby and he did look familiar. They also noticed the blood and led the trickster god to one of the ambulances. Hotch rode along.

Hospital-Pediactric Ward

The others were waiting for the doctor to tell them news about their baby. They had questioned Loki and he was right. The baby that was once in his arms was their Spencer Reid. But why he was a child they didn't know. Gabe just told them that 'it was his wish' and he granted it.

Their thoughts were interupted by the doctor.

"Your baby is fine. The cuts are minor, though they still bled a lot. We want to keep him here overnight for observation. You may go sit with him." The doctor said.

They followed the doctor to Reid's room and went inside. There their baby was sleeping peacefully in the crib.

"So what do with him? He can't be alone." Morgan whispered.

"One of us will have to take him." Hotch whispered.

Whispered 'I'll take him's' filled the room. Hotch shook his head.

"I'll take him." Morgan whispered seriously.

The other went to argue but Morgan cut them off.

"It's my fault this happened. I'll take him." Morgan whispered.

The others agreed to let Morgan take him. They gathered chairs and gathered around the crib in a protective circle and drifted to sleep.

Reid's dream

"Loki!" Reid called.

"You rang?" Loki asked.

"What's this price I have to pay you mentioned?" Reid asked.

"Ah yes. The price you hace to pay. Well for starters, you're a toddler now. Your wish to be a kid has been granted, you have re grow up naturally. And no I won't turn you back under any circumstance. The deal has been set in stone. Now the price. When you become of age, let's say 16 your soul becomes mine." Loki explained.

Reid gasped! His soul!

"Is there anything else I can give you?" He asked.

"Sorry kiddo. But no. The price for turning back time is your soul. But hey buck up! You get another chance to be a kid! Run around, get dirty, get in trouble with the big siblings!" Loki smiled.

Reid smiled a bit. Loki was right. He can worry about the soul thing later. Now he the chance of a life time! To have a real childhood!

Loki bid him goodnight and left. Reid sighed slipped further into oblivion.

**Oh snap! Not his soul! But you know I have an ace up my sleeve. So maybe Reid will get to keep his soul.**

**Until next time! *uses the Force and fights with lightsaber on training course to relieve stress***


	4. We love you little Reid

**A/N: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Thanks guys for your patience. The situation is getting better but the outcome still doesn't look good. So updates will come and go this week, possibly next depending. But thank you my Dark Jedi for sticking with me. I can't express how grateful I am. Anywho, I wish Spring would hurry up and get here! My roommies and I want it to warm so we can start walking again. Sigh. Lol! Let's get the show on the road shall we? When we last saw our heroes and heroines they got their baby back! Whee! But he's really a baby! A 2 year old! Awwwwww! Let's go see how he is today!**

**Lisa-After re reading this it can viewed that. When I first started planning this out this is how it went. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistak-What's the point!?**

**We love you little Reid!**

Reid woke the next morning groggy and sore. He could tell he was in a hospital by the way the room smelled. And since he figured he was a toddler by now he would be in a crib in the Pediatric Ward. He opened his eyes and was right. He sat up and smiled when he saw his family gathered around the crib in a protective circle.

"Good morning Sweetie! How do you feel?" JJ asked.

"I otay." Reid said.

"You sure Pretty Boy?" Morgan asked worriedly.

"I'm tuwe (sure)." Reid repiled.

Morgan sighed when Reid didn't make eye contact. He needed to get things straightened out. He missed his little brother.

"Kid." Morgan called softly.

Reid looked over at his big brother slowly and nervously play with the ends of the blanket.

"Reid. I'm sorry man. I'm sorry about all this. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." Morgan apologized.

Reid looked and studied Morgans eyes and saw he was really sorry. Reid crawled over to the bars and shakingly stood up, he raised his arm to Morgan. Morgan smiled and carefully picked up the youngster.

"So we're good right?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah Mowgan. We'we good." Reid said laying his head down on shoulder.

Morgan rubbed his back and sat in the rocker and began rocking. The doctor came in and examined Reid clearing him to go home. The girls got out bags of clothes. While Reid was still asleep the girls went to get some clothes for him and they fit perfectly. Hotch settled Reid on the bed and tied his shoes. Morgan scooped him up and carried him to the SUV where JJ and Rossi got the carseat put in. Morgan strapped Reid in and off to the airstrip they went.

Once in the air and it was safe to move about the cabin. Reid told the family what happened.

"-so now I'm tut lite fis. And have to we-gwow (re-grow) up natuwally, and when I'm sisteen (sixteen) Loti will tate my toul (soul) 'cause he taid 'fa pwice fow tuwning back time is youw toul.'" He explained.

The family was stunned. They were happy they got the chance to give their youngest a proper childhood but when he reaches sixteen he'll lose his soul!

"Is there something else you can give to Loki?" Emily asked.

"No. He taid it has to be my toul." Reid said.

"Alright when the time comes we'll figure out what to do." Rossi said.

They all nodded. They didn't want their youngest to lose his soul.

"Umm. Guys?" Reid called.

"What is it Spence?" JJ asked.

"What awe we going to do when we get home? I tan't go home lite fis!" Reid pointed out.

"We talked about that last night and this morning. You'll be living with me from now on." Morgan said.

Reid nodded. "Tan we till be a famawy (family)" He asked timidly.

"Of course we can. Why wouldn't we be?" Hotch asked.

"I I had a nightmawe whewe you all left me alone lite fis. You taid you didn't want me anymowe and nevew tawed (cared)." He sniffled.

The family looked at each other and looked at their youngest. The 'grandfather' of the family scooped up the youngest and held him tight.

"Ti amo mio nipote." Rossi whispered in his ear. Rossi had taught Reid some Italian, so he knew what he said. Reid snuggled into Rossi and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Ti amo mio nonno." He whispered.

The 'father' of the group took him and held him tightly as well.

"We all love you very much son." He said, kissing his son's forehead.

"Love you too Daddy." He said.

The first 'big sister' took him and kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"Love ya Handsome." She said.

"Love you too Em'ly." He said planting a kiss on her cheek.

The second 'big sister' took him and rocked him, planting a kiss on the top of his head.

"We love you Spence. It was just a bad dream." JJ whispered soothingly.

Reid nodded and gave her a sloppy kiss on her cheek. The 'spoiling aunt' took him next and bear hugged him.

"I love you so much my Junior G Man." She said.

"I love you too Gawcia." He said giving her a sloppy kiss too.

The 'big brother/caretaker' took him lastly and crushed him.

"Love ya kiddo." He said.

"I love you too, but you'we twushing (crushing) me." Reid said playfully.

"Oh I am, am I?" Morgan asked mischeviously.

'Uh oh!' Reid thought.

Morgan tickled him. Reid giggled and trying not to laugh but it failed. He was full out laughing by now and couldn't get free from the tickle monster! The two brothers played until Reid started yawning and rubbing his eyes.

Morgan scooped him and sat down on the couch and began rocking. Once Spencer was asleep Morgan covered him with the blanket JJ handed him, and he laid down with him and joined his baby brother in sleep.

**Aww! So cute!**

**Ti amo mio nipote-I love you my grandson**

**Ti amo mio nonno-I love you my grandfather**

**Until next time! *rains in the Death Star* What in the name of Castiel?**


	5. Home sweet home

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! YOUR EMPRESS LIVES! MUHAHAHAHA! Sorry for the long delay. The situation is getting slightly better but you know. Not only that I had other very urgent business to take of. I have finals I have to start studying for, as well as finish final projects. The winter quarter is almost over! Yay! Sigh. I'm so busy lately! So you guys don't be shocked if from here on till Spring break I vanish or updates are slow. Anywho, I have enough time to get this out and such. I have other multi chapters as well as mini series I'm trying to work on and get started. So yeah. Without further ado let's get going! When we last saw our heroes and heroines they were heading home! Whee! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes-I feel like the Speed Racer announcer.**

**Home sweet home**

After a long plane ride home, the family was home again in Quantico! They gathered their items and stretched. It felt so nice to be back. Especially after the case they just had. They were all exhausted.

Reid was still half asleep. The youngest was always the hardest and slowest to wake up. Garcia was now sitting in Morgan's truck with him snuggled in her lap and she was trying to tame his hair which was sticking out at odds and ends.

"I think it's time for a haircut my Snuggle Bunny." She said.

"No." Reid said. "I lite it long."

"Alright, alright. If you like long then you can have it long. But you know I give great haircuts." She said.

"Baby Girl if you gave him a haircut you'd probably dye his hair purple." Morgan teased.

"NO! NO PUWPLE!" Reid squeaked.

"Aww. But I think it would look lovely on you." She said.

Reid sighed and shook his head. He liked his hair just the way it was and it was going to stay the way it was. Reid startled when Garcia squeed.

"Say purple again." She said.

"Puwple." Reid said.

"Eeeee! So cute! Say animal." She squeed again.

"Aminal?" Reid said confused.

Garcia squeed even louder and crushed her Junior G man in a big hug. Reid turned a bright red when the others busted out laughing. He sighed. He was just going to have to get use to this and besides the Loki gave him the best chance in the world to be a kid again. He should just relax and enjoy it. But then he thought about work. How was he going work!? He couldn't work like this! Strauss would flip shit if she saw a toddler working in the FBI!

"Daddy!" He called.

Hotch looked and walked over to the SUV.

"What's wrong Spencer?" He asked.

"How am I going to wowk lite fis?" He asked.

"I don't know Spencer. I doubt Strauss will you come back to work." Hotch said sadly.

"But I want to wowt (work) wif you guys." Reid said.

Rossi stepped forward.

"Kiddo let me handle that. You go home with Morgan and play or do whatever. I will handle Strauss." Rossi said.

"Weally? Tan you mate hew let me wowt?" Reid asked hopeful.

"I don't know Kiddo. Let me see what I can do and I'll tell you the verdict." Rossi said.

"Otay." Reid said.

"Spencer. In the event you can't work anymore you have to accept it. I know it'll be hard, but that doesn't mean we still can't be close or come see you. I'm sure Morgan won't mind if we pop in and visit." Hotch said.

Reid looked over towards Morgan hopeful.

"They can visit anytime Kid. With a heads up of course." Morgan said.

The others agreed. They would visit if Reid couldnt' work anymore.

"Otay. I jut I-" He started and dropped his gaze.

The others knew what he was going to say. His abandoment issues were showing. First his father, then Gideon. Reid was afraid that they'd too would leave him, although on the jet they made sure to let Spencer know none were planning on leaving anytime soon.

"Kid. You know we're not going to leave you like they did." Morgan said.

"I know. But-" He started but was cut off.

"But nothing Handsome. We're not like them. We're not going to leave you. A real family sticks together. If they were real family they would still be here." Emily said.

Reid raised his arms and Emily took him and held him close.

"Pwomise?" He asked.

Emilys "I promise" was echoed by the others and Reid smiled. His family wasn't going anywhere. He was happy. He couldn't handle being alone again.

They chilled out and talked for a while and headed to town to their favorite Chinese resturant and had supper. And of course poor Reid couldn't use his chopsticks.

"Here Sweetie." JJ smiled handing him a fork.

"Fant you." He said. He stabbed a piece of his sweet and sour chicken and dipped it in the sause and took a bite. He hummed in content which pleased the adults. Morgan and the others laughed when they broke open their fortune cookies and Reid ate the cookies, not caring about the fortunes.

"Cookie Monster." Morgan mumbled.

"Am not." Reid said.

The others laughed.

"Alright you. It's bedtime." Morgan said.

"Nu *yawn* uh." Reid yawned as he fisted his eyes.

"Uh huh." Morgan smiled.

"It's time for all little Jeid Knights to be in bed." Garcia cooed over the sleepy baby.

"But I *YAWN* not *yawn* t'red." He yawned. Poor baby was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

"It's bedtime Kiddo." Hotch said softly.

"Uhnnnn." Reid moaned.

The others chuckled. They had to admit a sleepy Reid was adorable. They remembered on case they were one where Reid actually fell asleep standing up in front of his map.

"Let's go home sleepyhead." Morgan said softly scooping up the youngster.

He paid their bill and said bye to the others. He settled Reid in the carseat and other things they picked up at Hotch's house before going to supper. As soon as Reid was buckled in he was out like a light. Morgan smiled and headed for home.

Once there he gently scooped up his sleeping charge and headed in. Clooney the giant German Shepard came to greet his master but when he noticed the slumbering child in his arms he approached slowly and sat down. Morgan smiled at his dog and patted his head.

"Hey boy." He whispered.

Clooney panted happily and wagged his tail. He followed his master upstairs and watched as he un dressed and re dressed the sleeping toddler and tucked him. Morgan kissed his forehead and palmed his cheek.

"Sleep tight Pretty Boy." He whispered.

He chuckled when Clooney jumped on the bed and Reid snuggled into him.

"You keep those monsters away Clooney." Morgan said.

Clooney looked at his master as if to say 'I got this!' Morgan smiled and patted his head. He went to his room and decided to shower in the morning. He stripped to his boxers and fell to sleep. The last thought on his mind was 'home sweet home.'

**Awwwww! So sweet! Clooney you keep those bad monsters away! Clooney: I got this!**

**Until next time! *Gets lost in the Death Star again* Well this sucks...**


	6. Sorry Agent Reid

**A/N: YOUR EMPRESS LIVES! WHEE! Sorry guys for the long wait. I was actually suppose to have this up last night but I had some technical difficulties. Anywho my Dark Jedi if you read the Author's Note in FBI's Most Youngest latest chapter, I will not be updating two stories at once anymore due to everything being Hell in a handbasket. I will be updating one story at a time so I can not only keep track of everything but I won't overwhelm myself like I did the last few weeks. That was nonsense. Anyways, my Supernatural fans! Soon you'll be getting a face full of de aged Sam! Whoo! I have to change a few things first, but visit my profile for details. So without further ado my lovelies! Let's get the show on the road.**

**A/N 2: Just kinda winging this chapter so forgive the shortness.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes-I believe we've established this already.**

**Sorry Agent Reid**

Reid woke up to something fuzzy next to him. He opened his eyes and saw that was Clooney he snuggled up against. He smiled and then got a face full of kisses. Reid giggled.

"T top it! Top Tooney!" He laughed.

Clooney stopped and panted happily. Reid gave him a hug and slid off the bed. He toddled to the bathroom and took care of business, then toddled to the stairs with Clooney on his heels. Clooney not wanting Reid to fall down the stairs, he picked him up and carried him down the stairs to the kitchen.

Morgan hummed to himself while flipped the pancakes and scrambled the eggs. He laughed when Clooney brought his little brother in. He knelt in front of Clooney, patted him, and took Reid from him and settled Reid in the booster seat he got from Hotch.

"Morning Short Stuff." Morgan greeted.

"Mowning Mowgan." Reid said.

"Sleep good?" Morgan asked.

"Uh huh." Reid said. "Did Wossi tall? Tan I till wowt?"

"He didn't call yet Pretty Boy. Be patient." He said.

"Otay." Reid sighed taking a bite of the fluffy pancakes.

"Hey now. I'm sure Rossi will take care of everything." Morgan said.

"I know." Reid said.

Reid didn't want to give up his job. He loved it too much and his team! His thoughts were interupted by Morgans phone going off.

"Morgan." He answered.

Reid listened and reconized Rossi's voice. He hoped Rossi had good news.

"Alright. We'll be there. See you soon." Morgan said and hung up. "Alright Pretty Boy, we gotta go talk to Strauss. She's really fighting Rossi on this."

"Otay." Reid said.

Reid downed the last of his pancakes and milk. He raised his arms towards Morgan who scooped him up and carried him upstairs. He helped Spencer with his bath and got him ready. Once he was all ready he placed Reid in his carseat in the truck and headed to the office. On the way there Morgan can tell his baby brother was getting nervous and it got worse the closer they got.

"It's going to be okay Reid. But remember what Hotch said last night. Whatever happens, you have to accept it. It'll be hard but you know we're here for you." Morgan said.

"I know." Reid sighed.

Morgan silently sighed with him. He hoped things worked out. But knowing Struass, this will fall through the roof in a heartbeat. Morgan pulled into the parking garage and parked on the seventh level so they wouldn't have to take the elevator. Morgan lifted his baby brother out and carried him in.

Once in the bullpen he shielded Reid from the unwanted attention that would make his brother even more nervous. Hotch walked up to them and rubbed the boys back.

"Struass is expecting us in the conference room." Hotch said leading to the room.

They sat down and gave Strauss their attention. She rambled on how taking a toddler in cases was too dangerous and gun saftey and blah blah blah. The team could've fallen asleep right there. But then the bomb dropped.

"I'm sorry Agent Reid. We have to let you go. It's too dangerous for you to work." She said.

Morgan scooped up Reid and took him out of the room and carried him to Garcia's office where he broke down. The team soon appeared to help calm down their youngest. Reid cried till he fell to sleep in his brothers arms.

"I'm going to take him home." Morgan said.

"I'm coming with you Chocolate Dream." Garcia said.

With that they left for home. The others decided to work on way to get Reid back to work even if it meant desk work with Garcia.

Morgan and Garcia got back to the house and Morgan took Reid upstairs and laid him down. He took off his shoes and tucked him in. He laughed quietly when Clooney jumped up and Reid snuggled into him. Morgan palmed his cheek and kissed his forehead, then headed downstairs to wait on news for their youngest.

**Whew! Soooooooo sorry for the delay. Everything went to Hell. But, I's back! Happyface! So see ya guys later!**

**Until next time! King Ramsey: Return the slab**


	7. Clooney and his 'pup'

**A/N: Psst...pssssst...psssssssssst...guess who? Me! That's who! Lol! I apologize for the super long delay. I had some problems to take care of at school and it took forever. So now that it's been taken care of, hopefully updates will slowly go back to normal. Couple things my Dark Side Army before we get started, first off to anyone of my Jedi in Boston, or who has loved ones in Boston, I'd like to extend my thoughts and prayers to you guys. What happened was unspeakable and just in human. I'm deeply sorry for what happened. So my Jedi my heart goes out to you. Stay strong and keep your chins up! Second, I feel it's time for a change so my pen name may or may not change. Some of my 'off screen' readers have voted on a few names, the top three are Kicked Back Lazy Guitar, Guitar Loving Sith Lord, and Mutilated Pancake. If you'd like to vote, just comment or shoot me a PM on the name you like. Third, Portal 2 is up and running! If you haven't read Portal, I suggest doing so first. The first chapter will be out tomorrow or sometime within the week. Okay, I think I got all what I wanted to say for now so without further ado let's get going.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and are used to roast marshmallows along with flames.**

**Clooney and his 'pup'**

"Come on Baby Boy. Just a few more bites." Morgan pleaded pushing the nearly full plate of pizza to his brother.

After Reid had woken from his nap he was depressed about work. All day he had been quiet and withdrawn. Now he was refusing to eat. Which was worrying the family greatly.

"I'm full." Reid whispered pushing the plate back with a sniffle. He couldn't eat. He felt sick.

Rossi shook his head and pushed the plate back in front of his youngest and with a firm but gentle voice he said. "Eat Bambino. Your tiny body needs it."

Reid sniffled again. "Otay. But jut a few bites."

"That's all we ask." Rossi said.

Reid took a few bites and was about to push the plate away but decided to eat about half the slice. Just to humor the adults.

"I'm done." He said pushing the plate away.

Hotch nodded his approval. He was happy his son ate half of his pizza and not just a few bites. He stood up and took his and Reid's plate to the sink and rinsed them off. He then took a paper towel and began to wash his sons face and hands. Once he was done he let his son and watched sadly as he bolted to the living room and hid under a blanket. The adults sighed and shared a sad smile when the large German Shepard trotted over and sat beside the small child offering comfort. Spencer poked out from his blanket and hugged Clooney.

Clooney saw the young 'pup' run off into the living room and hid under the big afghan on the floor. He trotted in and sat beside him hoping to comfort him a little. He was happy when the 'pup' poked out and hugged him. He whined a little and licked his tears away. He wagged his tail when got a giggle from his kisses. He whined when his, yes he said his pup toddled away. But it was to his toy basket! He watched as his pup got out his tug of war rope. He panted happily. His pup was finally going to play!

The adults watched in amazment as the large German Shepard got their youngest to come out of his shell and become himself again. They laughed when Reid landed on his butt when Clooney let go of the rope.

"Well. Now we know if Reid ever needs therapy we just let him play with Clooney." Emily joked.

The others laughed.

"Yeah. He proving to be a good therapist." Morgan chuckled.

"Now that Little Bit's taken care off for now, I'm going to go back to office and have word with Strauss." Rossi said.

"I'll come with you. I have a few things to say to the witch myself." Hotch said.

"The girls and I are gonna stay here and help Morgan with Reid." JJ said. "Good luck."

"Thanks. We'll be back soon." Rossi said.

With that the heads of the family went off on quest to get Reid his job back. Even he had to work behind the scenes with Garcia.

**Short chapter for now guys. We're having a severe thunderstorm so I don't want to have to re type this if the power goes out. **

**Until next time! I always feel like somebody's watching me**


	8. Awesome news is awesome!

**A/N: I know...I'm terrible. I keep promising faster updates but from on til the end of June beginning of July, I'll be extremly busy. 1: I'm transfering to a school back home in Akron. Things here in Pittsburgh aren't working out. 2: I'll be busy with school and meeting to my new school. 3: The mountain of homework I have to do while I finish out the quarter. So I'll do my best to update but I can't promise anything at the moment. Again sorry guys. Just bear with me here. Anywho, to my Supernatural fans my fic is up and running! It's called 'Hunters can be small. Can't they?'. So if you love Supernatural and cute, adorable de-aged Sam, go have a look! Without further ado let's get going!**

**A/N 2: Some chapters like tonight's may short from here on til June. Just a heads up.**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes belong to spel chek becuz it cant spel**

**Awesome news is awesome!**

"I said no gentlemen. My decision still stands. Agent Reid is no longer able to work. Now if you excuse me I have a ton of work to do." Strauss said.

"Ma'am Reid won't work in the field with us. He can stay with Garcia." Hotch said.

"The answer is still no Agent. What if someone broke in here and took him?" Strauss asked.

"Well one Erin they'd have to be pretty ballsy to break in here. Two Reid will be perfectly safe with Garcia. She doesn't come with us unless it's necessary. If she does she stays at the station or at the hotel." Rossi pointed out.

Strauss sighed. They were really going to fight tooth and nail with her on this subject. They did have a few good points, but letting a child run around the FBI was not something she wanted. Not only could he get hurt but it look bad for her if he did. She looked back up into the two agents eyes and saw that they weren't about to give up. She sighed again.

"Alright. He can work. On the condition that he stays with Agent Garcia. No field work. Good night Agents." She dismissed them.

"Well that could've been better." Rossi said.

"At least Reid gets to keep working. I'm gonna call Morgan and ask if he's still up to hear the good news" Hotch said pulling out his phone.

"Why wouldn't Reid be awake?" Rossi asked and remembered "Oh."

"Uh huh." Hotch hummed dialing Morgans number.

Morgans House

Reid laughed and giggled happily as he Clooney continued playing. The girls aw'ed, cooed, and took picutres for the scrapbook they were going to start. Morgan worked out in the yard a little bit while Clooney had Reid distracted.

Reid giggled as Clooney 'smacked' with his paw when he stopped rubbing his belly. Reid rubbed his belly and laughed when Clooney panted happily. Spencer yawned. He was getting sleepy. He rubbed his eyes with tiny fists.

Clooney heard Spencer yawn and picked him up. He carried Reid upstairs with the girls behind them and they got Reid ready for bed.

JJ bathed and dressed him in night clothes. She figured he must be tired because he didn't fight her with his modesty. Emily helped him use the facilities and to brush his teeth. She carried him to the guest bedroom with JJ and the large German Shepard on her heels. She handed the sleepy toddler to Garcia and she rocked him to sleep. Once she knew he was asleep she laid him down and tucked him in. The girls all kissed his forehead and told Clooney who was now snuggled up to Reid to watch out for him and to keep the nightmares away.

Morgan came back in after cleaning up and noticed his little was gone. He was about to panic when the girls came down stair cooing over the pictures of a sleeping Spencer with Clooney. Morgan sighed a breath of relief.

"Reid go down okay?" Morgan asked.

"Yup. Poor baby was so tired." Garcia said.

"After the day he's had I'd be tired too." JJ said she looked at her watch and sighed. "I gotta get going guys. Night guys, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Jage." Emily said.

"Night my Dove." Garcia said.

"Night JJ." Morgan said.

JJ waved as she put her shoes on and headed out the door. She didn't want to leave but now it was time to tuck her little boy in for the night.

The other three sat in the living room nursing coffee and chatting. They jumped when Morgans phone went off.

"Morgan." He greeted.

_"Morgan is Spencer still awake?"_

"Sorry boss. The girls put him down about an hour ago." Morgan said. "Why? How'd it go?"

Before Hotch said anything Morgan put him on speaker.

_"Reid can work."_

They cheered quietly minding the sleeping toddler upstairs.

"That's great. But how did you guys win the witch over?" Emily asked.

They all snorted laughter at the 'witch' comment knowing what Emily meant to say.

_"He can work on the condition that he stays with Garcia."_

Garcia squeed quietly. "My boy genius and I working together! We'll be the awesome dynamic duo!"

They laughed. They would JJ the good news in the morning. Now it was past time for all agents to get some sleep. The other girls bid Morgan good night and headed for home.

Morgan made sure the house was locked up tight. He stopped by Spencers room and smiled. His baby brother was snuggled into Clooney and Clooney was lying in a defensive position ready to protect him. He crept in and kissed the toddlers forehead. He brushed stray bangs from his eyes and left to settle for the night himself.

**Whee! So cute! He can work! Awesomeness.**

**Until Next Time! Morgan: OW! PANCAKE! Why did you smack me? Me: I was in the moment and the moment said smack you.**


	9. What Game?

**A/N: *Crawls out of dark corner* Please don't kill me. I'm so sorry I haven't updated! School, internet problems, doctors, hospitals, anixety attacks, packing, moving, un-packing, still un-packing, and life just caught up. Plus I can't really focus on anything lately. So please don't kill me! Anyways. *hugs* Thank you for being patient with me! I'll do my best to get updates in faster! New stories are coming your way visit my profile to see what's coming to a Fanfiction near you! Any new stories released may not be updated often until the others are finished. Just a heads up. Anyways, let's get started! When we last saw our baby hero he was allowed to work! Whee! Let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and your flames are used to roast marshmallows. Yummy!**

**What Game?**

"-Cer. Reid. Come on Pretty Boy time to wake up." A voice called to him.

Reid blinked his bleary eyes and whined. He went to roll over but his plan was foiled when his big brother scooped him up. He glared behind his closed sleepy eyes when he felt Morgan laugh.

"Not a morning person are you Pretty Boy." Morgan asked with a smile.

Morgan chuckled when he got a sleepy groan in reponse.

"Alrighty grumpy. Bath time, dress, breakfast, then time for work." Morgan said.

He settled Reid on the toilet and placed his clean clothes on the counter. He started the bath making sure the water wasn't too hot or cold. He bathed his half asleep baby brother and helped him dressed. He then took him downstairs and made breakfast.

"Here we go Baby Boy. Eat up." Morgan said digging into the pancakes he made.

Spencer yawned and dug into his pancakes. Chocolate chip. His favorite! While eating he began to wonder what kind of whacked out case was waiting for them. Whatever it was he was glad to be to working. If he couldn't work then he would go mad! He finished the rest of his breakfast and let Morgan clean up a bit and made sure Clooney was taken care of before they headed out.

They got to the office and Reid buried his face in his big brothers shoulder. He didn't like the stares he was getting. Morgan glared at the other agents and rubbed his brothers back whispering soothing things to him. He sighed in relief when they got to Garcias office. Morgan knocked first and entered.

"Morning Baby Girl." He greeted happily.

"Morning my Chocolate Dream! And good morning to you too my Baby G-Man!" Garcia greeted cheerfully.

They talked for a while, then it was time for the big brother to leave the younger sibling to Garcia and went to his desk to work.

"Alrighty my Baby Genius! It's you and me!" She said placing her baby in her lap and getting to work.

By the lunch rolled in JJ was presented a case and it was certainly weird. The UnSub made his victims play a game at midnight. The victims were high school to college students and were always in groups. The UnSub made the students play the game and the last one standing was allowed to go free but ended dying anyway within two days of the game. The students that lost the game had their organs ripped out, the survivors were stabbed brutally. Whoever their UnSub was, was one twisted person. At least the case was in their own backyard.

With nothing much to go on, they headed to Rossi's for supper. While waiting for the Italian to finish his awesome smelling meal Reid and Garcia sat in the den and did a little digging about the game the UnSub made the students play at midnight. What they found was horrible!

"Find anything?" Hotch asked checking in on the two.

"We found the game the UnSub made the students play." Garcia whispered.

"And?" Hotch asked.

"It's bad Daddy. Can we tell you aftew dinnew?" Reid asked.

"Sure buddy." Hotch said picking his son up. "Supper's done anyways."

Supper was a nice affaire. The adults talked and BSed while the siblings played and joked with their littlest. But soon it was time to announce to horror of the game. They gathered in the living room and sat down. Garcia and Reid explained what they were looking for and started to get to what they found when the lights went out!

**Uh Oh! Wonder what the game is! Can you guess? Hint: Based off a CreepyPasta! Also! Garcia wants to make little Reid a stuff animal for this story! But she can't decide on what to make! She needs your help! What should she make?**

**Until Next Time! *Dances just because!***


	10. Midnight Game

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! St Louis was amazing! I had so much fun! But I missed you too! Now that I'm home I can write! Whee!Okay so a lot of you made suggestions for Reids animal. I got kitten, puppy, panda, and a bunny. So I'm gonna let you guys vote. Which do you think Reid would like better? Send me a PM and I'll narrow it down to the top 2 and we'll vote on them! When we last saw our baby hero the lights went out! Uh oh! That's not good! Let's see what's going to happen!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame the Midnight Man...he's scary!**

**Midnight Game**

"DADDY!" A small but tiny voice called. "DADDY! MOWGAN!"

"Spencer!" Morgan and Hotch called rushing to the bedroom.

Hotch scooped up the freightened boy and held him close. When the lights went out they hoped he would stay asleep but something must've woken him and they all know well of his fear of the dark. Hotch and Morgan took him to the living room with the others and Hotch settled in the rocking chair and slowly began to rock hoping to calm his son.

"Shh. You're alright Spencer. Calm down. It's okay, everything's okay. Daddy's got you." Hotch cooed softly in Spencer's ear.

Once Spencer began to calm down a face popped up on the TV screen.

"Good evening BAU. I hear you're looking for me. If you want me, you'll have to play my game." The deep raspy voice said.

"What game is that?" Rossi asked.

"The Midnight Game." The voice repiled.

"NO!" Spencer squeaked.

"Oh. So you know this game little one? Good. Maybe you should explain it to your family then." The voice said.

The BAU family looked down at the small trembling toddler in their leaders arms.

"Fa Midnight Game is a pagan wit'al that was used at (as) a punishment. It was used at (as) jut a tare (scare) tactic but death was till (still) poss'ble. You play by fiwst summoning the Midnight Man by tuwning off all fa lights and lighting a tandle (candle), you tan't use a lightew ow flalight (flashlight) fow a tubtitute it has to be a tandle, fen witing (writing) youw full name on a piece of papew and putting a dwop of blood on it. You tan't use anyone else's blood and place it in front of a wooden doow and yes it has to be wooden. You fen knot (knock) on fa doow twenty two times, fa twenty second knot mut (must) occuw on midnight. You fen open the doow and blow out youw tandle, fa Midnight Man has jut been summond, you fen re light youw tandle and you have to avoid him at all tosts (costs). To tell if he's neaw is when you heaw whispewing, the tempuwatuwe dwops, and youw tandle goes out. When youw tandle goes out you ten seconds to re light it, if you tan't you mut mate (make) a ciwcle of salt to wawd (ward) him off and you mut tay (stay) in fa ciwcle until fwee fiwty fwee (three thirty three) am. You tan not top paying, you tan not fall aleep, and tan not pwovoke fa Midnight Man. If you tan avoid fa Midnight Man and avoid being twapped in a wing (ring) of salt you win and fa Midnight Man will go away. If not, he towtuwes you." Reid explained.

The others looked horrified. Who and what person came up with this?! It was insane! There was no way they were going to play!

"No way we're playing your sick game!" Morgan shouted.

"Then you die. Starting with the little one." The voice hissed.

"Fine we'll play." Hotch said.

"Excellent. You know what to do. See you all in the morning. I'll be watching." The voice said.

The family began to wonder what they should do. If they didn't play this insane game they'd be killed starting with their youngest. They gathered the items they would need for the game and stood in front of one of the wooden bedroom doors and began the game. They each had their names on seperate pieces of paper with their blood and had their own candles. Emily knocked on the door twenty two times with the twenty second knock ending on midnight. Emily then opened the door and they all blew out their candles and closed the door. They quickly re lit their candles and spreaded out. The game to avoid the Midnight Man was on.

Hotch carried the boy in his arms while avoiding the monster they summond.

"Daddy." Reid said.

"Yeah buddy?" Hotch asked.

"I fint (think) fa UnTub (UnSub) used fis game as way to till (kill) his victims." Reid theorized.

"I think so too. But how? If this Midnight Man is fake then how he do it?" Hotch asked.

"He might've found some way in and tortured fem while fey wewe payin (playing)." Reid said.

"I think so." Hotch said. "We'll have to keep an eye out and if we run into the others we'll tell them."

"Otay." Reid said.

Hotch glanced at his watch. It was only twelve forty. He sighed. The boy in his arms was trying not to fall asleep. His tiny body needed to sleep but he couldn't. They were just about to head back downstairs when they heard a scream!

**Uh oh! Wonder who screamed? **

**Until Next Time! I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts deedly dee.**


End file.
